Life Goes On
by Lyra Silvertongue
Summary: This story is about Lyra's life after TAS, and how she tries to piece her world back together after losing Will. PLEASE R&R!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Lyra smoothed out the wrinkles in her white blouse and brushed a piece of dust off of her plaid kilt. Today was her first day at Saint Sophia's, and she felt extremely nervous, not that she was going to admit it. She patted Pantalaimon on the head. "Pan..d'ya think we're gonna like it there?" she asked, tugging a brush through her thick gold hair and sliding in a headband.   
Pan rubbed up to Lyra, smiling. "I think so, it seems like a nice place."  
Lyra nodded, trying to will herself to believe Pan's words. "Yeah."  
Before her departure, the Master of Jordan called her into his office. He smiled at her, the wrinkles in his face deepening. "Lyra...Lyra, we all shall miss you, child," he said to her, patting her on the shoulder. "You'll be quite fine at Saint Sophia's, I'm sure, the ladies there are all very kind, and you'll get an excellent education."  
Lyra smiled weakly. "I shall miss you too, Master," she said, throwing her arms around the old man. "And I'll be all right, don't worry."  
After departing from the Master's office, Lyra said her goodbyes to the urchins and the kitchen boys, and then headed to the carriage waiting for her outside. She took a last, wistful look at Jordan, then climbed into the carriage. As she looked out the window, a small tear fell down her face. She was leaving behind her childhood...she felt like she was leaving behind her very essence. Thoughts of Will arose in her mind, but she tried hard to stamp them out. She hugged Pan tightly, whispering to him. "Pan..I miss them all already..."   
"I know, Lyra, I know," Pan responded, cuddling up to her. "But don't worry, everything's gonna be fine."  
After a short drive, they arrived at Saint Sophia's. Lyra climbed out of the carriage, feelings of apprehension welling up inside of her. What if the girls didn't like her? She hadn't ever had any girlfriends before, unless one could count the girls at Bolvangar. Holding Pan tightly, she walked through the huge doors to the College, where she was welcomed by Dame Hannah. Dame Hannah hugged Lyra tightly, smiling brightly. "Lyra, child, its wonderful to see you!" she said, releasing Lyra from her tight grasp. She looked Lyra over with a discerning eye. "You've grown, Lyra, quite a bit, actually," she said in an approving tone. Lyra nodded, a small smile on her face. "Well, child, we must introduce you to the young ladies," Dame Hannah announced, gesturing for a maid to come over. "Monique will show you to your room," Dame Hannah continued. "You'll be sharing with one other young lady, who should be in the room to welcome you." Dame Hannah hugged Lyra one more time, then walked back down the corridor.   
Lyra followed Monique down a long hallway, until she stopped in front of a door. "This is your room, Miss Belacqua," Monique said, curtsying and moving back down the hall. Lyra apprehensively opened the door. Sitting on an armchair was a young girl of about her age, holding a squirrel dæmon. The girl was tall and slim, with an open, friendly, freckled face. Her hair was dark auburn and curly, and her eyes were twinkling green. The girl immediately stood up and smiled at Lyra. "Hi!" she said cheerily, with a thick Texan accent. "You're Lyra, aren't you?" she asked eagerly. Lyra smiled. "Yeah, I'm Lyra Belacqua," she said, extending her hand. The girl shook Lyra's hand. "I'm Laramie Leonard," she said, her grin spreading. "It's so nice to meet you, Lyra, I've been waiting for you to come for the longest time..." Laramie's voice was filled with a longing for friendship that Lyra found endearing.   
Before the night was over, Lyra and Laramie had become great friends already. Lyra learned of Laramie's background, and found out that it was almost as awful as her own. Laramie's parents had both died when she was an infant, and Laramie had been sent to live with her aunt, who was an alcoholic. After eleven years of abuse, Laramie's aunt died, and Laramie was left in the care of her twenty-one year old cousin, Mary, who was also a student at Saint Sophia's. As she told Lyra her story, Laramie looked down at her hands sadly. "My father's best friend...he wanted to take me..he was going to adopt me, but then..he died," she said, a tear falling down her face. "He was an explorer..it would've been so great to travel with him."  
Lyra's mind was racing. Laramie's dad's best friend was Texan, an explorer, and he died a year ago. "Lar, what was his name?" Lyra asked. Laramie sniffled. "Lee Scoresby," she responded. Lyra jumped out of her chair. "Lee Scoresby???? I knew him!"   
Laramie's eyes widened. "Really? You did?"   
Lyra nodded. "Yes!! He was a great friend of mine!" Laramie laughed happily. "I'm so glad I met you, Lyra Belacqua," she said. "I can tell that we're gonna be the best of friends."  
Lyra smiled. "Me too, Laramie, me too."  



	2. Default Chapter

Lyra sat on her bed in her dorm room at Saint Sophia's, pondering. Before her adventures with Will, she had never been a pensive or thoughtful person, but she had changed greatly in the past five years, and she liked to spend more of her time brooding than before. "Oh Pan..we're sixteen today.." she whispered, patting her daemon on the head. Sixteen seemed like a turning point for her, for, in her mind, she was no longer a child. Pan nudged Lyra affectionately. "It seems like only yesterday when Will and Kirjava were with us.." he said. Lyra nodded. "That memory will always feel like yesterday, Pan."   
Lyra's thoughts were interrupted by the opening of a door. Laramie rushed into the room and hugged Lyra. "Happy birthday, Lyra!!!" she cried, grinning from ear to ear. "I have a present for you!!"  
Lyra laughed. "Thanks, Lara!" she shouted in Laramie's ear, causing the auburn-haired maiden to wince before resuming her bright smile. Lyra took the small box that Lara had handed to her. Inside was a silver locket with a photo of the two of them inside it. Lyra bit her lip to keep from crying as she hugged Laramie tightly. "Thank you, Lara," she said, trying to hold back tears of joy.   
"Oooh Lyra, we have to have a big celebration for you..." Laramie placed her finger on her chin and made a thoughtful face before snapping her fingers. "I know what we'll do..." Laramie's eyes glimmered with mischief. Her squirrel daemon, Miritel, hopped around excitedly. "We'll sneak out and go out for a drive around the city! It'll be soooo much fun!" Laramie said.  
Lyra grinned. "Hmm..breaking the rules does sound real appealing....okay, let's do it!"  
So Laramie and Lyra snuck out of St. Sophia's at 10:00 at night and went for a wild ride around the city, having the time of their lives cruising around in Laramie's small car. However, when they returned, they were greeted by an extremely angry Dame Hannah. "Uh-oh.." muttered Laramie.   
Dame Hannah was outraged. "HOW DARE YOU GIRLS SNEAK OUT THIS LATE AT NIGHT!! WE'VE ALL BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!!!!!!!" Lyra tried to suppress a giggle, for she was marveling at how much Dame Hannah resembled a warthog when she was angry. However, Lyra Silvertongue lived up to her name by giving Dame Hannah a stunning explanation for why they were out so late. Thanks to her pains, Lyra managed to escape with mere detentions for her and Laramie. As they walked away, Laramie whispered, "It looks like Lyra and Laramie Mischief Enterprises is back up and running." Lyra grinned. "You bet it is!" she responded.   
Laramie's 16th birthday happened to fall on Midsummer's Eve. That morning, Lyra had given Laramie her birthday present: a small silver compass. "This belonged to Lee," Lyra explained. Laramie didn't even bother to hold back her tears. She sobbed like a baby, hugging Lyra tightly. "Oh, Lyra..thank you.." she sniffled. Lara looked up at Lyra, her eyes eager. "Lyra..oh Lyra, can't you come to my party that Mary is giving me?" she asked. Lyra shook her head sadly. "Sorry, Lar, but I'm busy. You know that."  
Laramie looked at Lyra curiously. "Where do you go every Midsummer, Lyra? You never would tell me." Lyra smiled. "Someday I'll tell you, Lara, I promise."  
Lyra walked outside, waiting for her carriage. Standing outside as well was Ryan, a student at a nearby college. Ryan and Lyra had become great friends, due to their mutual liking for mischief. Ryan grinned at Lyra, winking. "Hey, midget!" he shouted. "Midget" was his nickname for the perpetually petite Lyra.   
Lyra grinned back. "Nice to see you, too," she replied. "Where ya going, Ry?" she asked. Ryan shrugged. "Home..my dad's not feeling so well, so I gotta go home and run things around the house..ya know." He looked at Lyra curiously. "How 'bout you?" he asked. Lyra shrugged also. "Oxford.." she responded, in a tone that indicated that she didn't wish to reveal anymore. Suddenly, her carriage pulled up, and she climbed in, waving to Ryan. "Bye!" she shouted. Leaning back in her seat, Lyra patted Pantalaimon, letting thoughts of Will come into her mind and overflow it with memories.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two years later, Lyra and Laramie were in the dorm, reading a letter that had come for Lyra. "It's from a lawyer..." Lyra muttered. "It's something..something about my..." Her eyes widened. "My father.."   
Laramie squeezed Lyra's hand tightly. "It says that you're supposed to go to this lawyer's office...but it doesn't say why..that's odd." Laramie knitted her brows. "I wonder what he needs to talk to you about.." At the sight of Lyra's pale face, Laramie said, "D'ya want me to come with you? Not to go in, but just to sorta sit outside?" Lyra nodded. "Would you, Lara?" she asked eagerly. Laramie nodded. "O'course I will!" she responded.  
So Lyra and Laramie set out for Oxford, where the lawyer's office was. Lyra was wearing a business suit, and she had her hair pulled up in a way that made her look older than her eighteen years. Her mind was filled with confusion. What could her father's lawyer want to see her for?   
Noticing the look on her friend's face, Laramie squeezed Lyra's hand. "Don't worry, it'll all be okay," said Laramie comfortingly. Lyra nodded. "I know..I know," she responded.  
Finally they arrived at the law offices. After hugging Laramie quickly, Lyra walked into the lawyer's office. Sitting at the desk was an older man, who stood when she walked in.   
"Miss Belacqua," the man said in a deep voice, "my name is Robert Martin, and I have some business regarding your father that I must take up with you."  
Lyra nodded. "All right," she said, sitting down in the chair that Mr. Martin gestured towards. Mr. Martin sat back down, flipping through some papers.   
"Recently," began Mr. Martin, "a copy of Lord Asriel Belacqua's will has been discovered."  
Lyra frowned. "Will?" she asked, confused. "But my father didn't know that he was going to die..why would he have a will?"  
"It is not uncommon," Mr. Martin said, "for a high-ranking person such as Lord Asriel to have a will made up in case of emergency, so that their assets go to the correct people." He pulled out a packet of papers. "Ah, here it is," Mr. Martin said. Clearing his throat, he said, "According to his will, Lord Asriel has bequeathed all of his assets to you, his daughter Lyra Belacqua, as well as his noble title."  
Lyra raised an eyebrow. "Noble title?"  
Mr. Martin nodded. "Yes. As of now, you are the Lady Lyra Belacqua the Second, the first being Lord Asriel's late sister," he said.   
Lyra's eyes widened. A Lady? She had a noble title? She, wild, foul-mouthed little Lyra, was the owner of an estate and a fortune? By the time it had thoroughly sunk in, Lyra and Laramie had arrived back at Saint Sophia's. Laramie had stared at Lyra the whole ride back. "A Lady?" she said incredulously. "You're a noblewoman! It's incredible!" Laramie was extremely excited. Lyra, however, wasn't.  
"So? What good is money to me?" asked Lyra.  
"What good is it?" Laramie exclaimed. "Don't you understand? You can help people with that money, Lyra! I can see it now: you playing the role of Lady Bountiful and helping little street urchins to get homes! It'd be great!"   
Lyra listened to Laramie's words intently. "You're right, Lar!" she said, jumping up and down. "You're right! I can help people!"   
That night, Lyra and Pan had a talk. "Maybe, just maybe," began Lyra, "if I do good things for people in this life, I will be rewarded by finding Will in the next life." Pan nodded. "Maybe that's what rebuilding the Republic of Heaven is...helping other people, and working harder to create a heaven on earth." Lyra smiled. "You're right, Pan, you're right." 


End file.
